


Mortem

by Sharbs9128



Category: Taryn Fiore
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, blackout - Freeform, super human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharbs9128/pseuds/Sharbs9128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The government created what people have begun to call the Blackout. A world with no technology. In order to find strong teens to experiment on. To give them inhuman abilities. Superpowers. So that when the government turnes the lights back on they will be in control. But the teens don't want to be part of this army. So much so they're fighting back and what chance does the government have against angry inhuman teens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Report

Date: June 20, 2076

ID Number: 029786

Name: Kara Jones

Status: Unknown. Thought to be alive.

Delta 8-Combat Force: Telekenesis, Heightened Sensory, Limited Mind Reading.

Stationed: Unknown.

Was given powers. Responded well to Übermensch procedure. No problems with soldiers or other Deltas. Escaped during night of May 17, 2076.


	2. Chapter One

Avery cried out as she awoke, the memories of the past few months were haunting. She can never escape them, no matter how hard she tries. She gently sat up, but as she does she was bombarded with an intense nausea. She opened her eyes to a familiar sight, her little tent with light scratching its way through the tiny open space in the door. She looked down at the base of her make-shift bed and saw Ryder sound asleep. As soon as she saw him, she sighed with great relief. They have been best friends since they were children; he always protects her and keeps her safe. When the Blackout happened he was the first person Avery ran to, because she knew she could trust him. Without him she would be dead. Ryder is 2 years older than Avery. For being 16, Avery is very tall, she is around 5'10. In most respects people would consider her beautiful; with her chocolate brown hair that reaches her waist, and her shockingly green eyes. But once the Plague revealed itself to all mankind something as insignificant as beauty made no difference to anyone. It was all about survival.   
"Avery. Are you okay?" Ryder looked around frantically with sleep-deprived eyes. Avery nodded her head ever so slightly.   
"It was...just...an um...bad dream...” She managed to make out. Ryder looked into her eyes, his baby blue eyes flooded with understanding.   
"Memories?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. Avery nodded again, because she feared if she says more the memories would flow out of her like a river. Ryder looked down at his callused hands, from years of hockey, which seemed like a lifetime ago to Avery. A life she could never get back no matter how much she may dream of it. That life, as with the old Avery, is gone.  
"I get them too..." Ryder whispered, he looked up at Avery who is trying her hardest to keep from crying. He crawled over to her and sat close to her. Immediately Avery felt the protection of Ryder's arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close as she sobbed into the chest of his shirt.  
"Shh," Ryder cooed. "I'm here. It’s okay" He kissed the top of her head ever so gently. Avery listened to the sweet sound of Ryders rhythmic breathing. She knew that if she goes succumbed to her exhaustion then she would be fair game to the memories. Avery soon realized how tired she really is and despite her best efforts, the darkness took over. 

                                                                   

                                                                                     δ

The first thing Avery saw when she opens her eyes is panic. Pure panic. People fighting and screaming at each other. Placing blame on the closest person in sight. But it is no ones fault. No one person caused this, in fact no one knows what caused it. All people knew, all Avery knew was that the lights were out. Everything that uses even the slightest bit of elecricity is worthless. Avery had tried to seclude herself from what was manifesting beyond the four walls of her living room. She didn't want to get caught up in the panic, the terror people are experiencing. But eventually people started getting angry, and when they got angry they destroyed things. Everything and anything. That includes the one place Avery called home. People were throwing bricks in windows, hitting cars with shovels, even lighting their lawns on fire as if that would turn the lights back on. But after countless deaths and fires nothing happened, the lights were still off, and people were still angry. Avery peeked out the window to see the deserted street in front of her house. The street where she used to practice lacrosse with her best friend, Ryder, was empty, frightfully empty. She managed to work up enough courage that after one very long week to venture in the unsafe environment of the outside world. The moment she opened the only barrier from her secure world, she was bombarded by the smell. The smell of rotting flesh. She closed her eyes and crinkled her nose as if she could just wish the horrid smell away. She eventually got used to the smell, but she didn't know which was worse; the smell or the fact that it was so prominent that she had to adjust to it. She opened her eyes to sunlight radiating on her pale skin. She never appreciated till it was the only way to see. She never knew how different life would be without electricity, she just now realized how much everyone relied on it. To the point where they would kill another human being if it were gone. In one horrible second, life on Earth would be altered forever. And no one knows why.


	3. Chpater Two

The sharp crunch of snow outside their tent jolted Avery to consciousness. The second Avery opened her eyes she is greeted by the presence of a shadow outside their tent. She inhaled sharply and he mind begins to swim from the possibilities that could happen.

 

She whispered softly into Ryder’s ear. “Ryder, Wake up please.” She gently nudged his back. He exhaled deeply and looked up at Avery with fear dancing in his eyes. In normal circumstances, he would have smiled sweetly at her, but these were not normal circumstances. He knew there had to be something wrong for Avery to disrupt something as precious as sleep. He sat up quietly and his eyes follow the trail that Avery’s finger was making, toward the immensely present shadow that has destroyed all light that shines in through the thin wall. Ryder’s eyes darted from the shadow straight into Avery’s eyes. Ryder started to stand up as quietly as possible when a shriek pierced through the air he crumbled back to the floor.

Avery surprised herself by the fact that her ability to talk was still intact. “What was that?”

Ryder looked at Avery and whispered. “I don’t know but I’m going to find out. Stay quiet and out of sight. Avery looked as though she’s about to protest, but Ryder began to speak again before she had the chance. “Just stay safe.” With those parting words, Ryder grabbed his worn-down jacket and slipped out of the tent. Avery sat back and wrapped her wool blanket around her thin body. Just as fast as Ryder slipped out he returned, with a grim look on his face.

“What is it?” Avery squeaked. Ryder cocked his head at her and grimaced. Instead of giving her a verbal answer he gently dragged, what looks like the body of a teenager, inside their tent. He quickly closed off the door from the outside world and sat down in front of it. Avery scooted as close as she can to the body as possible. She peeled off the blanket cascading the teen as if it were a Band-Aid, instantly she noticed that they were spot-on. This was a girl in her teens, she couldn’t have been more than 15 years old.

“Avery, be careful. She could be sick.” Ryder warned her gently.

“She doesn’t look sick. She looks hungry.” Avery challenged him. She reached into her knapsack and pulled out a small granola bar. She brought it close to the girl’s mouth, just as she does that the girl’s eyes fling open and she took the food out of Avery’s hand and finished it in the blink of an eye. She looked up, her eyes pooling with confusion.

“Where am I?” She asked, looking back and forth between Avery and Ryder.

“You’re in New York. Do you remember what happened to you?” Avery said trying to comfort her. The girl shook her head.

“Well, let’s start easy what’s your name. I’m Avery and this is Ryder.”

“Umm my name is Kara.”

“That’s a pretty name.” Avery smiled at her. “Do you know what you were doing outside?”

“I was looking for my friend.”

“What happened to her?” Ryder asked quietly.

“We were staying with a group of about 15 people and in the middle of the night we were ambushed. They started burning all of our tents with torches, but not like the normal kind, these were huge and mechanical. They were like dragons that breathed fire. But I wasn't in the village when it happened. I was about 50 yards from it." She said quietly. "I knew they were coming and Dani wouldn't listen to me so I panicked and I left." She beagn to quietly sob. Avery moved over to her and put over arm gently around the girls thinned shoulders.

"How did you know they were coming." Ryder asked gently, clearly not wanting to upset Kara more.

"Because I can sense people. Where they are, how old. I am also telekinetic." She looked up her eyes flood with helplessness. "I should probably start from the beginning."

Avery and Ryder, both looked at each other with immense confusion. Avery looked over at Kara and nodded to continue.

 

"The Blackout as you know happened around a year ago. But it didn't just happened like everyone thinks. The government created the blackout for one sole purpose. To find strong teenagers. They begun experimenting on people, adults first to try and give them inhuman abilities, superpowers essentially. But all the adults would end up dying, so they moved on to teens and realized only teens can withstand the procedure. They call it übermensch, which means above human. They want to create an army out of these individuals. Because they have the capabilities to turn the lights back on and when they do, they want to be in control. They want to have the most power. I was an experiment, but I escaped. The only one to do so. They raided my village to retrieve me, and they took Dani and two other teens to be experiments. It's my fault. I should have just given myself up." Kara let an isolated tear fall from her eye.

"Kara, you can't blame that on yourself. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your position." Ryder tried to comfort her, and in failing to do so he looked over to Avery, his eyes screaming for help. 

"Kara, why don't we change the subject. Is that alright with you?" Avery asked, reaching out gently to touch the girls frail hand. Kara just gives a slight nod in response. Avery gently squeezed her hand in an effort to comfort her.

"Well, um where are you from Kara?" Ryder asked, timidly.

"Originally, from Minnesota. When I was 16 we moved out here to New York, that was two years ago." Kara looks up slightly to be greeted by the shock in Avery's eyes and immediately looks back down at her hands, that are neatly folded in her lap.  _This young frail girl was 18 years old? How is she older than me._  Avery thought to herself, flabbergasted at this news. Avery opened her mouth as if to speak but an eerie shriek pierced through the silence that pooled between them. All three of them looked around frantically, clearly distraught as to what just happened. By the time Avery pulled herself together long enough to figure out what happened Kara was out of the tent. Avery's eyes widened at the fact she basically just vanished. But before she even released a mumble of words from her mouth, Kara was back. But instead of the grim look Avery thought she was going to be wearing, there was a smile upon her thinned face. 

"It was just a bird." Kara said, not even trying to stifle the laugh coming from her diaphragm. Avery gave Kara a little push on the shoulder which just made Kara laugh harder.

"It's not funny." Avery said trying to contain her laughter but ultimately failing. 

"Guys, I think we should get some sleep and regroup tomorrow." Ryder was always the leader and never let anyone forget it. Kara and Avery both nodded in agreement. Within seconds of putting her head to her pillow, Avery was deep into the world of memories. A world she never wants to go in to. A world she can't escape.


End file.
